Prohibited Girl
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Ichigo se muda para Karakura, onde conhece Rukia, a melhor amiga de sua irmã Karin. Os dois vivem brigando, Ichigo tenta se aproximar mas Rukia não deixa. Será que ele conseguirá conquistá-la? E ela, se deixará conquistar?
1. C0 Introdução

**Prohibited Girl**

By Stéfani

***

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

***

~ **Introdução** ~

Ichigo vai morar com o pai e a irmã -Isshin e Karin- na pequena cidade de Karakura. Ele chegara de Tokyo, já que preferiu esperar as férias para se mudar, pois as aulas lá já haviam começado. Rukia era a melhor amiga de Karin. Ambas as duas amavam jogar futebol, e estavam no time da escola. Há 3 anos atrás, Kaien -na época, namorado de Rukia- acabou morrendo ao defender a garota de "bandidos" que há um tempo atrás haviam tentado atacá-la. Depois disso, Rukia criou um tipo de "barreira" em seu coração. Tanto Ichigo quanto Rukia ainda não haviam se conhecido, mas Karin falara a Rukia que o irmão estava por vir.

Será que Ichigo conseguirá "**ultrapassar**" essa barreira criada por Rukia?

E Rukia, deixará Ichigo "**ajudá-la**" a superar isso?


	2. C1 Volta às aulas

**Capítulo I – Volta às aulas.**

**

* * *

**

03 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

- Vamos, Ichigo! – gritou Karin do lado de fora da casa – Ou você quer se atrasar logo no primeiro dia?!

- Já to indo!! – retrucou o ruivo.

Isshin já havia saído. Todos os dias ele acordava cedo para abrir a Clínica que ficava ao lado de casa. Ichigo estava prestes a sair quando o telefone toca. Ele decide atender.

- Alô? – fala ele.

- A Karin está? – pergunta uma voz feminina.

- Ela tá lá fora, quer que eu a chame?

- Não, não.. Você é o irmão dela?

- C-Como você sabe? – perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu sou amiga dela, e como não reconheci a sua voz, só pode ser o irmão dela. – concluiu.

- Ah..

_- ICHIIIIGO!! – gritava Karin._

- Parece que a Karin tá nervosa.. – dá uma risadinha – Apenas diga a ela que eu vou me atrasar hoje, para ela não me esperar.

- Ok.. Como é o seu nome?

- Ah! Rukia, agora eu já vou indo. Sayonara, Ichigo.

- Sayonara.. Rukia.

_Tu..Tu..Tu.._

- "Como ela sabe o meu nome?! Ah!! Karin..", pensou o ruivo.

Já do lado de fora da casa dos Kurosaki.

- Porque você demorou tanto, hein? – perguntava Karin, impaciente.

- É que o telefone tocou.. – falava ele – Uma tal de Rukia disse para você não esperá-la que ela vai e atrasar.

- Mm.. Obrigado pelo recado. Agora vamos!

- Hai.

E foram para a escola. No caminho, encontraram-se com Hitsugaya, um amigo de Karin. Ela os apresentou e seguiram rumo a escola novamente. Lá, ela apresentou Ichigo aos seus amigos: Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki e... Inoue. O sinal bateu e nada da tal "Rukia".

- G-Gomennasai! – falou alguém, adentrando a sala, ofegante.

- "Essa voz não me é estranha..", pensou Ichigo.

- Dessa vez passa, Kuchiki. – disse a professora – Mas que isso não se repita, ouviu?

- Hai! – respondeu a morena, e foi se sentar.

Ele "saiu" de seus pensamentos ao ver a baixinha de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos sentar-se ao seu lado. Não pode deixar de se hipnotizar por aqueles olhos. Ela era tão..

- Oe, Ichigo! – chamou-o Karin.

- Ahm? – exclamou.

- Vê se pelo menos disfarça, né.

- Disfarçar o que? – perguntou, confuso.

- Qual é, Ichi. Você tá babando pela Rukia. – deu um risinho malicioso.

- E-Eu o que!? u.ú

- Baka! ¬¬ Não se faz de idiota, Ichigo.

Quando Ichigo estava prestes a retrucar, ouve a voz de Rukia.

- Ichigo, certo? – pergunta a morena.

- H-Hai. – ele meio que gaguejou – E v-você é..?

- Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Seja bem vindo. ^^

- "Então é ela..", pensou o morango.

- Ichigo? – chamou Karin.

- O-Obrigado! – disse meio corado.

Ela apenas sorriu e virou-se para conversar com Karin. As aulas passaram voando. Ichigo não sabia o porque, mas não parava de pensar naquela baixinha. Enfim chegou a hora do intervalo, todos foram até o terraço, lanchar como sempre faziam.

- Karin, sábado você vai ao jogo? – perguntou Rukia.

- Claro Ruki! – exclamou ela – Contra quem vamos jogar?

- Contra o time da Nell. ¬¬ - falou Tatsuki.

- Não acredito! Pff.. – bufou Karin.

- Jogar? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Ah Ichigo, esqueci de te contar. Eu, a Rukia e a Tatsuki jogamos no time de futebol feminino da escola.

- Mm.. – pensou ele – Aonde vai ser o jogo?

- No campinho aqui perto. – respondeu Rukia.

- Você vai nos ver, Ichi-nii? – Karin perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- P-Pode s-ser. – gaguejou o ruivo.

- Eu também vou. – exclamou Hitsugaya.

- Então nós também, né Mizuiro? – falou Keigo.

- Claro! – respondeu ele.

- Ishida? Sado? Inoue? – chamou Rukia – Vocês também vão, certo?

- Hai, Kuchiki-san. – sorriu Inoue.

Ishida e Sado apenas assentiram.

Karin e Rukia contaram sobre os campeonatos que haviam participado, Tatsuki ficara batendo em Keigo, como sempre, Ishida e Inoue trocaram algumas receitas "esquisitas".. E assim passaram o intervalo. Voltaram para a sala, e o tempo passou voando novamente. Na saída, Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo e Mizuiro foram por um lado. Já Hitsugaya, Karin, Ichigo e Rukia seguiram por outro, já que moravam a lados opostos.

- Então Ichigo, você joga alguma coisa? – perguntou Rukia.

- Mm.. Basquete. – respondeu ele.

- Você não gosta de futebol?

- Mais ou menos..

- Ichigo, você sempre odiou futebol! – disse Karin, incrédula.

- Eu nunca disse isso! – defendeu-se o ruivo.

- Acho que já entendi o "jogo" aqui. – falou Hitsugaya.

- Claro que disse! Ainda vivia dizendo que futebol não era pra garotas. – adicionou Karin.

- Você pensa assim, Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia.

- Err.. Bem.. Garotas não servem pra jogar futebol.

- Ahh, servem sim! – contrariou Rukia.

- Eu também acho que não. – disse Hitsugaya.

- Como é que é? – disse Karin.

- Futebol foi feito para homens, não para garotinhas.

- Vocês dois são dois machistas idiotas! – ralhou Rukia.

- Tsc.. Duvido que você jogue alguma coisa, baixinha. – retrucou Ichigo.

- Você me chamou de quê?!

- Baixinha, não ouviu?

- Baka! – disse Rukia, dando um soco no estômago de Ichigo.

- Itai!! Isso doeu, sua louca!

- Bem feito. Quem mandou me chamar daquele jeito. – disse, cruzando os braços.

- Tapa de amor não dói, Ichigo. – riu Hitsugaya.

- Cala boca, idiota.. – resmungou o ruivo.

- Isso foi pra você aprender.. – disse Rukia.

- Isso aí Ruki! – "apoiou" Karin.

E continuaram discutindo ao longo do caminho. Hitsugaya morava duas quadras antes da casa dos Kurosaki, e Rukia, uma quadra antes. Despediram-se, e cada um foi para sua respectiva casa. Era mais um dia chegando ao final.

* * *

Well minna.. Mas uma fic 8D Me veio na cabeça o nome "**Prohibited Girl**" e surgiu a ideia de fazer essa fic. To com muitas ideias pros caps, mas tá difícil botar no papel ;_; Vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir escrever õ/ E pretendo fazer dela uma **ShortFic**.

A respeito das minhas outras fics -**Sentimentos **e **Changes**- não sei quando vou continuar, não to conseguindo escrever nada :~ Então, por enquanto, vou tentar escrever essa :D

Espero que gostem e.. **reviews **nunca são demais *-*


	3. C2 O Sonho

**Capítulo II – O Sonho.**

**

* * *

**

04 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Já eram 15h da tarde. Karin, Rukia e Tatsuki estavam no campinho treinando para o jogo de sábado. O time a qual iriam enfrentar jogava super bem. Não que elas também não jogassem mas, era sempre bom treinar. Passaram a tarde toda lá. Tatsuki foi embora mais cedo, ficando apenas Karin e Rukia.

- Oe, Karin! – chamou alguém.

- Ichi-nii! – ela disse.

Ichigo chegara até onde as duas garotas estavam.

- O velho falou que era pra vir te chamar. Já tá ficando tarde. – ele disse.

- Mm.. Tá, daqui a pouco eu vou.

- Ele disse pra eu só voltar se fosse com você.

Karin bufou – Tá, vamos. Ruki, então.. você vai dormir lá em casa?

- Acho que sim, Karin. – sorriu a morena.

- Ela o quê?! – gritou Ichigo.

- Convidei a Rukia pra dormir lá em casa hoje, algum problema, Ichi-nii? – Karin sorriu maliciosa.

- Ichigo? – chamou Rukia.

- Err.. N-Não. – e virou-se rapidamente – Vamos.

- Hai. – Karin e Rukia soltaram um risinho, adoravam ver o ruivo constrangido.

Os três seguiram conversando até a casa dos Kurosaki. Ichigo ficava -na maior parte do tempo- ouvindo Rukia e Karin xingando o time adversário. Principalmente Rukia, já que havia uma garota do outro time que vivia implicando com ela.

- Velho, chegamos. – falou Ichigo.

- ICHIIIIIIGO! – gritou Isshin – Trouxe sua irmã?

- Ela tá aí, não tá vendo?

- Olha a educação, filho ingrato! Oh! Rukia-chan também veio!

- Olá, Isshin-san. – disse a morena.

- Pai, a Rukia vai dormir aqui hoje. – disse Karin.

- Oh, preciso arrumar.. – Karin o "corta".

- Pode deixar que eu arrumo o quarto.

- Então, vou voltar a preparar o jantar. Você já é de casa, Rukia-chan! – sorriu Isshin.

- Arigatou, Isshin-san.

Ichigo suspirou revirando os olhos ao assistir aquela "cena". Aquela baixinha.. como pode ela mudar de humor tão facilmente? Será que ela era teimosa e briguenta apenas com ele? Ichigo estava inerte em seus pensamentos quando..

- Oe Ichigo! – Rukia dera um leve tapa na cabeça do ruivo.

- Itai! O que foi agora, sua maluca! – resmungou ele.

- Seu pai está nos chamando pra jantar. – falou ela, dando mais um tapa nele.

- Ahh! Porque me bateu de novo?

- Isso foi pelo maluca. – piscou para ele – Vamos logo.

- .. – Ichigo resmungou alguns palavrões baixo, quase inaudíveis para Rukia, mas seguiu a morena até a cozinha.

Eles jantaram em silêncio. Alguns momentos chegavam a conversar sobre o jogo de sábado, já que Karin e Rukia estavam super ansiosas. Quando acabaram de jantar, Isshin serviu uma sobremesa de morango, e Rukia chamou Ichigo de "moranguinho", fazendo todos –exceto ele- rirem da cara do "morango". Após isso, Isshin foi lavar a louça, e Karin e Rukia seguiram para o quarto da garota, e Ichigo para o seu. Não demorou muito, Karin e Rukia já estavam dormindo. Ichigo não sabia o porque, mas uma certa baixinha não saía de sua cabeça.

- Kuso.. porque eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela anã? – ralhou o ruivo.

E acabou por adormecer. Passado um tempo, Ichigo acorda. Teve um sonho um tanto esquisito.

- "Quem era aquele cara?", pensou o ruivo, "E o que será que ele quis dizer com '_Cuide bem da minha pequena_'.. Ahh! E quem se importa! ¬¬"

Não conseguindo mais dormir, Ichigo vai até a cozinha. Chegando lá, se assusta ao ver que Rukia também estava lá.

- Também sem sono? – pergunta a morena.

- Hai.. – responde Ichigo, abrindo a geladeira e pegando o leite. Ele se senta na frente de Rukia – Quer mais?

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça e ele põe um pouco mais de leite no copo dela.

- Teve pesadelo? – ele pergunta.

- Não sei. – respondeu num tom baixo.

- Como assim 'não sei'?

- Sempre sonho com isso.. Mas não sei se pode ser considerado um pesadelo. – ela fala agora o encarando.

- Quer desabafar? – ele pergunta, "mergulhando" naquele olhar.

- Sabe Ichigo, não sei porque mas.. Sinto-me à vontade quando estou com você. – ela falava, Ichigo a olhou meio que "espantado" – Eu sei, pode parecer esquisito mas, sinto liberdade ao poder falar esse tipo de coisa com você. – ela agora sorria – Há 3 anos.. – ela já não sorria mais e abaixara o olhar – Há 3 anos o.. um amigo muito próximo morreu.. na minha frente e, – pausa – desde então, eu tenho sonhado com aquela "cena".

- Era o seu.. namorado, Kaien, certo? – perguntou o ruivo, meio apreensivo.

- C-Como você sabe? –Rukia o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu.. Eu ouvi você e a Karin conversando sobre ele.. – falou.

- Mm.. – suspirou ela.

- Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Sei que eu não devia.. – falava o morango, quando Rukia o interrompeu.

- Tudo bem.. mais cedo ou mais tarde você saberia disso.. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Você se importa em.. falar sobre isso? – perguntou.

- Na verdade, não mais. – ela o encarou – Às vezes eu.. me sinto culpada pelo o que aconteceu.

- Porque?

- Porque foi culpa minha. Se ele não estivesse comigo naquele dia, hoje ele estaria vivo. – seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados – Estávamos voltando de uma festa.. Só havíamos nós dois naquela rua. Estava frio e ele me ofereceu a sua jaqueta. Quando apareceram dois bandidos que haviam tentado há um tempo me assaltar e ele me defendeu mas, dessa vez, um dos bandidos tinha uma arma. E acabou atirando nele. – uma pequena lágrima ia caindo do rosto de Rukia, quando Ichigo a para. Ela o encara.

- Não acho que tenha sido sua culpa. – ele fala, ternamente – Se você estivesse sozinha naquele dia, e um dos bandidos fizesse alguma coisa com você, tenho certeza de que esse tal de Kaien não se perdoaria.

- I-Ichigo.. – gaguejou Rukia. Ela conhecia Ichigo há apenas um dia, mas nunca pensara que ele poderia "agir" desse jeito. Tão.. 'Kaien'.

Por impulso, Ichigo toca a mão de Rukia. Esta pensa em Kaien, e retira delicadamente a mão da de Ichigo.

- D-Desculpe. – pede Rukia.

Ichigo nada fala, fica encarando-a subindo as escadas em silêncio. Ele se pergunta o porque de ter feito isso. E porque ele agia desse jeito diante dela?

- "Será que.. Idiota! O que você tá pensando Ichigo? Você apenas ficou 'comovido' com a história dela.. Só isso!", xingou-se mentalmente e subiu as escadas, indo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Por incrível que pareça, essa fic tá 'andando' ò_ó Já escrevi 4 caps, e já fiz esboço de uns 7 caps O.O" Estou assustada comigo mesma aushaush Mas eu to amando escrever ela *-* E a **Sentimentos**, nem sei :~ Pode-se dizer que ela está em HIATUS, ou seja lá como for.. Bem, espero que gostem desse cap ^^

E reviews nunca são demais T-T


	4. C3 Me Desculpe

**Capítulo III – Me Desculpe.**

**

* * *

**

05 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Amanhecia na cidade de Karakura. Isshin havia preparado o café da manhã e deixado-o pronto em cima da mesa antes de sair para a Clínica. Karin acordou, chamou Rukia e depois foi acordar o irmão que, para sua surpresa, já estava acordado.

- Ohayo, Ichi-nii. – disse ela.

- Ohayo, Karin.

- Acordou cedo hoje.

- Eu tava sem sono.

- Sei.. – Karin ficou meio pensativa.

- Que foi?

- Nada não. Te espero pro café?

- Já to descendo.

- Okay.

A verdade era que Ichigo ficara a noite inteira pensando na "conversa" que teve com Rukia de madrugada. Não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Ichigo tentou esquecer aquilo e descer para o café da manhã. Chegando lá, estava apenas Rukia.

- Cadê a Karin? – ele perguntou.

- Ela recebeu um telefonema e teve que sair.

- Quem era?

- Acho que o Toushirou.

- Mm.. O que ele queria?

- O telefonema era pra ela, não pra mim. ¬¬

- Eu sei, anã. Mas pensei que ela tinha te falado.

- Oe! Quem aqui é a anã, moranguinho?

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim!

- E eu já disse que não sou anã, idiota!

- Você só esqueceu de crescer, não é?

- Humph!

- "Ela fica linda quando está brava.. O QUE EU TO PENSANDO?!", Ichigo balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos.

- O que foi, cabeça de laranja?

- Não enche, tampinha.

- Ora, seu.. – Rukia ficou vermelha de raiva, mas não seguiu adiante.

Eles tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio, depois daquela pequena "discussão".

- Oe Rukia, vai demorar? – chamava Ichigo.

- Já vou! – gritou ela em resposta.

- Eu mereço.. – resmungou.

- Pronto, vamos?

- Vamos..

E seguiram o caminho em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois ousou tocar 'naquele' assunto. Vez ou outra, Ichigo olhava para Rukia, que caminhava distraidamente ao seu lado. Como um 'flash', Ichigo lembrou-se daquele sonho esquisito que teve noite passada.

- ..minha pequena. – ele repetiu as palavras do cara de seu sonho, meio baixo, mas Rukia pode ouvir.

- O que disse? – ela o olhou, de repente.

- Er.. nada não. – ele corou.

- Você disse.. "minha pequena"?

- .. – Ichigo exitou a princípio – Sim, algum problema?

- Não. – ela suspirou – "Kaien..", pensou.

E o silêncio predominou novamente. Ao chegarem na escola, Ichigo e Rukia vêem Karin e Toushirou aos beijos. Rukia já imaginava que rolava alguma coisa entre os dois.. Mas Ichigo, nunca pensara numa coisa dessas. Lógico, ele era o novato na turma, como poderia imaginar isso?

- Karin! – grita o morango.

Karin e Hitsu (N/A: vou chamar ele assim pq não sou muito 'fã' de Shirou ^^) se separam ao ouvirem a voz de Ichigo os chamando. Ela fica meio nervosa no começo, mas Hitsu segura firme em sua mão.

- Ichi-nii. – diz ela.

- Karin! Vocês estão namorando? *-* - pergunta Rukia, animada.

- S-Sim. – responde ela, corada.

- Parabéns! – a baixinha abraça a amiga, felicitando-a.

- Arigatou, Ruki. ^^

- Tudo bem, Ichigo? – pergunta Hitsugaya.

Rukia percebendo o estado que Ichigo estava, dá um jeito de trá-lo dali na mesma hora. Ela o leva até um canto do colégio, já distante dos dois.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, Ichigo! Porque ficou desse jeito?

- Ora porque.. a Karin.. ela.. ela.. – ele não conseguia dizer a palavra "namorando".

- Ela e o Toushirou estão namorando, e daí?

- Como e daí? Ela ainda é muito.. – Rukia o corta novamente.

- Muito nova? Ah, corta essa Ichigo! ¬¬ Ela tem a nossa idade, já está bem grandinha para namorar com quem ela quiser.

- Humph! – Ichigo cruza os braços.

- Vai pedir desculpas a ela, agora! – ordenou.

- Não! Não devo desculpas a ninguém!

- Ah, deve sim! Sua atitude como irmão dela não foi nada "simpática".

- Você fala isso como se entendesse muito do assunto.

- E entendo. – Rukia abaixara a voz. Ele havia tocado no seu "ponto fraco".

Ichigo, percebendo o que disse, tentou contornar a situação: - R-Rukia, eu não queria dizer isso.

- Eu sei. – ela deu um meio sorriso – Agora, vai lá falar com a sua irmã. Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz se você aceitar o namoro dela.

- Tudo bem.. – disse ele, caminhando – E, Rukia?

- O que foi? – ela o fitou.

- Obrigado. – o morango sorriu e voltou a caminhar – "Só você mesmo, baixinha."

Minutos depois..

- Ruki!! – chamou Karin, correndo em direção a amiga – Arigatou!! – a abraçou.

- Karin, pelo que? – perguntou, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu sei que essa história do Ichi-nii aceitar meu namoro tem dedo seu. Não disfarça. – deu uma piscadinha para Rukia.

- Ahh.. – sorriu – Ele pediu desculpas?

- Aham.. Agora ele tá lá conversando com o Hitsu.

- Wow! Que avanço! – as duas riram.

O sinal tocou. As aulas pareciam que nunca iriam acabar. No intervalo tudo ocorreu bem. Karin e Toushirou anunciaram que estavam namorando, todos olharam para ver qual seria a reação do ruivo, mas mal sabiam que ele fora o primeiro a 'descobrir', de certo modo. O sinal toca novamente. Todos estavam voltando para as suas salas quando Rukia sussurra para Ichigo:

- 'Bom trabalho'. – ela diz sorrindo, agora voltando para a sala. Deixando um Ichigo com cara de bobo para trás.

* * *

Yo minna ^^ Arigatou pelas reviews *-* Já escrevi 6 caps, to tão feliz /o/ E em relação ao "relacionamento" de IchiRuki, tá quase chegando lá HAHA Mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho *3* Confesso que to LOUCA pra escrever o bendito cap _ E mais, to pensando em botar -ainda não sei como- o Shinji e a Hiyori na fic *-* Tipo, eu AMO eles =P So, you know.. 8D

Kissus, Téh'K


	5. C4 Lágrimas

**Capítulo IV – Lágrimas.**

**

* * *

**

06 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Mais um dia se passara em Karakura. Já era quinta-feira, ou seja, faltavam apenas dois dias para o jogo de futebol. Rukia, Karin e Tatsuki estavam cada dia mais ansiosas, esperando por sábado. Ichigo estava deixando de se preocupar à toa com o namoro de Karin e Toushirou. Tudo graças a aquela "conversa" com Rukia. As aulas passaram até que rápido, mas chatas como sempre. Karin, Toushirou e os outros estavam já de saída quando aparece uma pessoa não tão "desconhecida".

- O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – fala Tatsuki.

- Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir agora. – diz Karin, irritada.

- Karin, vai com calma. – 'alerta' Hitsu.

- Não. – fala Rukia, do nada – Eu vou.

- M-Mas.. Ruki.. – diz Karin em vão.

- Oe, Karin. – chamou Ichigo – Quem é essa?

- É a Neliel. – diz entre os dentes – Ela é do time adversário.

- Mm.. E porque a Rukia ficou desse jeito?

- A 'Nel' gostava do Kaien, nunca aceitou que ele a tivesse "dispensado" para ficar com a Rukia. – responde Tatsuki.

Rukia se dirigia até Nel. Seus amigos vinham um pouco atrás dela.

- O que você quer? – pergunta a morena.

- Nossa! Eu venho fazer uma visita e é assim que me recebem? – falava Nel, 'ofendida'.

- Chega de enrolar Nel, fala logo. – diz Tatsuki.

- Calminha aí, eu só vim perguntar se estavam prontas para perder no sábado. – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho melhor _você_ estar preparada para isso. – retrucou Rukia.

- Eu não nasci para perder, pintora de rodapé. – provocou Nel.

- É mesmo? Pois não parece.. – agora quem falou foi Karin.

- Não se meta, idiota! – gritou Nel.

- Acho melhor você ir embora. – falou Rukia, já calma.

- Porque? Minha companhia te incomoda tanto assim? – perguntou;

- Na verdade, sim. – falou a morena.

- Engraçado.. o Kaien não pensava assim. – disse Nel.

- Não ouse falar dele! – Rukia se alterou.

- Oh! Porque? Você vai me bater, é? – Nel fingiu estar com medo.

- Não. Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. – Rukia apertava as mãos.

Ichigo podia ver o clima tenso que havia se formado.

- 'Ruki' – disse Nel, num tom de deboche – Sabia que o "seu" Kaien, te traía.. comigo? – sorriu.

- O Kaien nunca faria isso! Ainda mais com a Rukia! – gritou Tatsuki.

- Ahh, lá vem à irmãzinha idiota o defender.. Vocês pensavam que o conheciam, não é? Pois estavam enganadas. O Kaien era um ótimo ator. – começou a gargalhar.

- Você está mentindo. – sussurrou Rukia.

- Porque eu mentiria sobre isso? – perguntou Nel.

- Porque ele nunca te quis. – Rukia a encarou, Nel 'estremeceu'.

- M-Mentira! E-Ele me a-amava! – gritou.

- Conta outra, Nel. – falou Hitsugaya – Todos sabem que o Kaien era louco pela Rukia.

- NÃO! Foi por culpa dela, - apontou para Rukia – que o Kaien morreu! – gritou.

- N-Não.. – os olhos de Rukia começaram a arder – I-Isso não é verdade.. – uma lágrima escorreu.

- É sim! E você sabe disso! – Nel ameaçou dar um tapa em Rukia, mas Ichigo a deteu.

- Não ouse. – falou ele, segurando o braço da garota.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou, desviando sua atenção para Ichigo.

Rukia saiu correndo de lá. Ichigo, sem responder a pergunta de Nel, foi correndo atrás de Rukia. Tatsuki se aproximou da garota, que ainda estava pensando em Ichigo, e lhe deu um tapa.

- Ahh! Porque fez isso, idiota?! – gritou Nel, com uma das mãos no rosto.

- Porque você mereceu, agora vai embora!! – Tatsuki ameaçou lhe dar outro tapa, mas esta saiu correndo.

- Belo tapa. – falou Karin, rindo.

- Obrigada. – riu também.

- Oe Karin, e a Rukia? – perguntou Hitsugaya.

- Não sei.. Acho que devemos procurá-la. – disse ela, triste.

- Então vamos? – falou Tatsuki.

- Hai! – respondeu Karin.

E assim, os três foram procurar Rukia. A pequena já não sabia mais para onde correr, até que se viu parada na porta da biblioteca e decidiu entrar. "Escondeu-se" entre uma das estantes, recostando-se na parede e abraçando os joelhos. Ela se fazia de forte mas, no fundo, era um tanto frágil. Principalmente quando o assunto era Kaien. Como não havia mais ninguém ali, ela deixou-se "levar" pelas lágrimas. Ichigo que a seguia, ouviu um barulho vindo da biblioteca e achou ser Rukia, e ele estava certo. Entrou silenciosamente, para tentar localizar onde ela estava. A encontrou em um canto, abraçada aos joelhos, chorando. Aproximou-se devagar, se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Rukia? – chamou, calmamente.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – murmurou.

- Rukia, esquece o que ela disse! Você sabe que.. – mas Rukia o interrompeu.

- Ela falou a verdade! – a morena o encarou – Ele morreu por MINHA culpa! Minha, minha.. – Quando o ruivo se deu conta, já estava a abraçando - ..foi..minha..c-culpa.. – E foi então que Rukia "desabou".

- Pode chorar, baixinha. – Ichigo apertou mais o abraço, e esta fez o mesmo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo. Ela chorando, e ele a 'amparando'. Ichigo não conhecia esse lado de Rukia. Desde o primeiro momento que a viu, imaginou-a como uma garota forte, que lutava pelo o que queria. Ele desconhecia completamente esse lado frágil e sensível de Rukia. E o via ao lado dela, a protegendo.

- Melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Uhum. – ela disse baixinho, 'enxugando' os olhos.

- Acho melhor irmos, todos devem estar preocupados com você.

- Ok.. Ahn, Ichigo?

- Sim?

- Arigatou. – ela o fitou.

- Não tem de quê, baixinha. – ele sorriu.

- Moranguinho. – ela sorriu em resposta.

Eles saíram da biblioteca quando o celular de Ichigo toca (N/A: se ele não tinha, passou a ter).

- Alô? – falou o ruivo.

- Ichigo, algum sinal da Ruki? – perguntou Karin – Não a encontramos em lugar nenhum.

- Er.. – ele olhou para Rukia – Ela tá comigo. – ele respondeu – Estamos indo pra casa.

- Ahh! Que bom saber disso, Ichi-nii. Você pode passar pra ela?

- Ok. Rukia, a Karin quer falar com você. – ele passa o celular para a morena.

- Karin?

- Ruki! Você tá bem?

- To sim.

- Ai, que bom! Ficamos preocupados com você, Ruki.

- Gomennasai.

- Tudo bem. Ruki, mais tarde eu passo na sua casa, ok?

- Uhum. Te espero. – falou a morena.

- Okay. Sayonara.

- Sayonara. – ambas desligaram.

Ichigo e Rukia caminharam em silêncio até a casa dela.

- Obrigada Ichigo. – falou Rukia.

- Disponha. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Te vejo amanhã? – ela também sorria.

- Claro. Ja ne! – se despediu.

- Ja ne, Ichigo..

* * *

Esse cap foi meio triste T-T' Pobre Ruki ç.ç Eu até pensei em botar a Inoue como vilã (6) Muahahaha* Mas já cansei dela, ela fica pra depois x) E tipo, a Nel também ficaria bom c.c Aí foi ela ' Essa parte final de IchiRuki não saiu como eu queria ;_; Mas acho que ficou bom, o que acharam? :D

Ja ne, e arigatou pelas reviews!!


	6. C5 Ciúmes

**Capítulo V - Ciúmes?**

**

* * *

**

07 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

O dia hoje amanheceu meio "violento" em Karakura.

- IDIOTA! – gritou Rukia – Porque você contou pra Karin de ontem?!

Rukia havia ido cedo na casa de Ichigo, antes deles irem para a escola. Ela precisava falar com o ruivo. Na noite passada, Karin foi à casa de Rukia saber como ela estava. O que ela (Rukia) não sabia, era que Ichigo havia contado para Karin do 'acontecido' na biblioteca. Meio que por ameaça, mas Karin havia omitido essa parte. Ela estava no quarto de Ichigo, discutindo com ele, enquanto Karin tomava banho.

- Eu já te disse, anã! – Ichigo também gritou – Ela me ameaçou!

- Ah, conta outra, Ichigo!

- Eu disse que não havia acontecido nada, mas ela não acreditou. Você sabe como ela é, quando quer alguma coisa, faz de tudo até conseguir. – ele cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Ah é? E o que ela fez pra fazer você "confessar"? Ahm? – perguntou.

- Isso não te interessa! – ralhou.

- Eu sabia! Você não quer me falar porque ela não te ameaçou porcaria nenhuma, não é?

- Ahh! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu desisto! – Ichigo falou, indo em direção a porta.

- Não tão rápido, morango. – ela ficou na frente dele, de braços cruzados.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim!

- Eu te chamo como eu bem entender. – mostrou a língua.

- Ora sua.. – mas ele fora interrompido por ela, como sempre.

- Porque você não fala de uma vez "Rukia, eu confesso, falei para a Karin o que aconteceu ontem na biblioteca.." – ela "imitava" a voz dele.

- Porque não foi isso que aconteceu! Kuso!

- Então conta o tal "suborno", caramba.

Ichigo, já cansado de discutir com aquela nanica irritante logo cedo, a pega pelos braços, mas não tão forte para não machucá-la. Seus rostos ficam próximos um do outro, até demais. A respiração de ambos os dois estava pesada e o coração acelerava freneticamente. Os olhares fixos um no do outro. Um momento um tanto quanto "tenso". Nenhuma reação vinda de ambos. Rukia morde o lábio inferior, provocando em Ichigo uma "estranha reação", algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Era como se estivessem congelados, até que eles escutam o barulho da porta se abrindo, e se afastam rapidamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Karin, estranhando o "silêncio" no quarto. Ninguém responde – Oe, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo? – ela sorri maliciosa.

- N-Nada! – gritam Ichigo e Rukia, em uníssono.

- Mm.. sei. – ela continua rindo – Vamos logo tomar café pra irmos para a escola.

- Hai. – respondem os dois, junto de novo. Eles se entreolham.

Eles ficam durante todo o café da manhã em silêncio. Na ida para a escola não foi diferente. Karin não deixa de suspeitar que algo aconteceu entre os dois, mas não toca no assunto. Ao chegarem no portão da escola, uma voz conhecida chama por Ichigo.

- ICHIIIIIGO! – chama a "voz".

Os três se viram, encarando a figura se aproximando deles. Era Nel.

- O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – fala Karin.

- "Como ela sabe o meu nome?" – pensou Ichigo.

- .. – Rukia não falara nada, apenas olhava a garota se aproximando.

- Oi Ichigo! – sorriu Nel.

- Como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou.

- Tenho os meus contatos. – ela abafou um risinho – Queria falar com você. – olhou para Rukia e Karin e disse – A sós.

- Vamos Ruki. – ia dizendo Karin quando Ichigo interveio.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Com licença. – ele ia se retirando quando Nel o segurou.

- Ahh Ichigo, por favor! – 'implorou' ela.

- Kurosaki. – ele falou, frio.

- Ichi-nii, nós vamos indo. Não demore. – disse Karin, encarando Nel.

- Ok. – respondeu.

- Ich.. Kurosaki, eu queria te convidar para.. bem, sair um dia desses. O que você acha? – seus olhos meio que brilharam.

Rukia via a cena a alguns metros dali, mas não 'conseguia' ouvir o que eles falavam. A raiva lhe subia a cabeça. Porque ela estava assim? Seria por raiva de Nel? Ou.. "Não! Definitivamente não!", pensou a morena.

- Ruki, tá tudo bem? – perguntou Karin.

- Tá sim. Vamos? – ela disse.

- Hai. – falou Karin, não muito 'satisfeita' com a resposta.

As duas iam saindo do 'local' quando escutam alguém 'gritar'.

- Ahh! Eu sabia que você aceitaria! – disse ela, agarrando Ichigo. (N/A: agarrando no sentido de abraçando, sabem como é x_x')

- Eu não.. – ele tentava dizer e ao mesmo tempo, afastar-se da garota.

Rukia e Karin, que viam a cena, sem entenderem nada, ficaram furiosas com Ichigo. Porque diabos ele estava abraçando Nel?

- Karin, vamos logo! – Rukia puxou Karin e ambas saíram dali. Ela não entendeu muito bem o porque desta reação de Rukia, mas tinha suas "suspeitas".

- Nel, para! – Ichigo quase gritou.

- Ah, qual é Ichigo. – começou ela – Eu sei que você também quer sair comigo. – ela agora tinha as mãos na cintura – E sabe de uma coisa? Você tem sorte. Porque não é qualquer um que sai comigo. – ela piscou para Ichigo.

- Acho que sei porque.. – sussurrou ele.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – respondeu rapidamente – Veja bem, Nel. Eu _não_ vou sair com você.

- Que tal amanhã à noite, depois da minha vitória? – fingiu não ter escutado Ichigo.

Quando Ichigo ia falar, ele escuta uma música: - "_I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva.._" – Era o celular de Nel tocando.

- 1 minutinho, Ichigo. – disse ela, virando-se para atender o celular.

- "Que tipo de toque é esse?! ¬¬" – pensou ele. Rapidamente, Ichigo saiu de fininho e foi para a sua sala, deixando Nel ali, sozinha.

Já na sala de aula..

- Ruki, porque você saiu de lá daquele jeito? – perguntou Karin.

- Q-Que jeito? – gaguejou a morena.

- Sei lá, parecia estar com raiva.. ou quem sabe, ciúmes. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Do Ichigo!? Por favor, Karin! – falou a morena, não muito convincente.

- Ichigo! – chamou Karin, ao ver o irmão entrar pela porta.

- Yo – ele se aproximou – Karin, Rukia.

- Acho que esqueci um livro na biblioteca. Com licença. – ela disse e se retirou, sem olhar Ichigo.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou ele.

- Ela ficou assim depois que viu você e a Nel se abraçando. Baka! ¬¬ - ralhou ela.

- Kuso! ' – disse Ichigo. Então o ruivo contou o acontecido à irmã, que exclamou um "Oh!" e pôs-se a rir. Ao tocar o sino, Rukia voltou e sentou-se em seu lugar. Sem dirigir-se a Ichigo uma só vez.

Minutos depois..

- Ichigo, já term.. Ichigo? Ichigo? – ela fica ali, o procurando – Ahh! Idiota, você me paga! – falou ela, saindo dali furiosa. (N/A: pois é, digamos que ela **gosta muito** de falar ao telefone =P)

* * *

O começo do cap ficou sugoi, né? *-* Mas como sempre, alguém sempre chega na Hora H T-T' Pensei em pôr o Isshin *---------* Mas ele estaria na Clínica (?) Então, foi a Karin mesmo x) Ahh, e a Nel no celular? Ficou muito "no sense" essa parte, mas foi o que me veio na cabeça x_x' Espero que tenham gostado ;__;'

Kissus minna! Arigatou pelas reviews :D


	7. C6 O Jogo Part I

**Capítulo VI – O Jogo – Parte I.**

**

* * *

**

08 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Após o "mal entendido" do dia anterior, que Karin tratou de esclarecer a Rukia, ela foi à casa dos Kurosaki para treinar um pouco com Karin, já que o jogo era à tarde.

*Ding Dong*

- Oh, Rukia-chan! – disse Isshin.

- Ohayou, Isshin-san! ^^ - falou a morena – A Karin está?

- Ela foi ao mercado, mas daqui a pouco ela volta. Quer entrar?

- Claro, arigatou. – sorriu.

- Rukia-chan, tenho que ir para a Clínica agora, se não se importa. Sinta-se à vontade. Qualquer coisa, o ingrato do meu filho está lá em cima. Sayonara!

- Ok, sayonara Isshin-san. – despediu-se ela.

- "Mm.. O que será que aquele morango baka está fazendo?", pensou Rukia.

Subiu as escadas silenciosamente até o quarto do ruivo. Ao entrar lá, não havia ninguém. Então, ela foi até a mesinha que tinha no quarto dele e ficou vendo algumas fotos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ichigo. Rukia virou-se rapidamente com o assusto, e corou ao ver que o morango estava apenas de toalha.

- E-Eu estou e-esperando a Ka-Karin. – gaguejou ela.

- Que eu saiba esse não é o quarto dela.

- Seu pai disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, poderia pedir a você, já que a Karin foi ao mercado. – falou ela – "Eu falei mesmo isso?!", pensou.

- Ah é? – falou ele, malicioso – E o que você quer? - foi se aproximando dela.

- O-O que está fazendo? – ela foi andando para trás, até encostar-se na parede.

- Eu sei porque você estava brava comigo ontem. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando-a louca.

- Eu. Não. Estava. Brava. – falava ela, pausadamente. Ela não sabia o porque –ou pelo menos, fingia não saber- mas aquela aproximação com o morango a estava enlouquecendo. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de agarrá-lo naquele momento. Afastou tais pensamentos, ou pelo menos, tentou. Até sentir o toque de Ichigo em seu pescoço. Estremeceu por completo. – I-Ichigo.. – sussurrou.

- _Ichi-nii, cheguei!_ – gritou Karin, lá embaixo.

- Dessa vez você teve sorte. – ele sorriu ao se afastar.

- .. – ela suspirou ao escorregar pela parede. "O que havia sido aquilo? O que teria acontecido se Karin não tivesse chegado?", pensava a morena.

Ichigo foi para o banheiro se vestir, enquanto Rukia, totalmente "fora de si", tentou se recompor e descer as escadas –sem cair.

- Ruki! O que faz aqui? – perguntou Karin, vendo a morena descer as escadas.

- Vim ver se você queria treinar um pouco.. – ela responde, já 'recuperada'.

- Claro! Só vou preparar o café para o Ichigo e .. – fora interrompida pelo irmão que acabara de descer (N/A: nessa fic todo mundo é interrompido o_o').

- Não precisa Karin. – ele disse – Eu mesmo preparo, pode ir.

- Sério? Então tá. Só vou lá trocar de roupa para nós irmos, Ruki.

- Ok, te espero aqui. – falou a morena.

Karin subiu as escadas correndo para se arrumar, deixando Ichigo e Rukia sozinhos. De novo.

- Quer café? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não. Obrigado. – ela responde, sem encará-lo.

Silêncio total. Passado alguns minutos, Karin desce as escadas, já pronta.

- Vamos? – ela pergunta.

- Hai. – responde Rukia.

E as duas vão treinar no quintal da casa dos Kurosaki. Ichigo fica apenas espiando as duas. Passaram a manhã toda treinando. Perto do almoço, Isshin chega com a comida. Karin convida Rukia para almoçar com eles e a morena acaba aceitando, a pedidos. Após almoçarem, ela vai para casa se arrumar. Em seguida, junto de Karin, Ichigo e Toushirou, seguem para o campo de futebol. Ainda faltava um certo tempo para começar o jogo.

- Ruki, você se importa se eu e o Hitsu, err.. – ela cora ao perguntar a amiga.

- Tudo bem, Karin. Pode ir. – ela sorriu.

- Arigatou, Ruki. – sussurrou Karin.

Karin e Toushirou foram dar uma "voltinha" antes do jogo. Deixando mais uma vez, Ichigo e Rukia sozinhos. Mas não por muito tempo.

- Olá, Ichigo. – chegou Nel, toda sorridente.

- Kurosaki. – ralhou ele.

- Ah! Como você é chato, K-u-r-o-s-a-k-i! – disse Nel – Então, preparada para perder, anãzinha? – provocou, vendo que Ichigo não estava nem aí para ela.

- Só se for você! – disse Rukia.

- Até parece que eu ia perder pra alguém como você!

- Já perdeu uma vez, porque não outra? – Rukia havia pegado pesado agora.

- Ora, sua.. – Nel apertou as mãos.

- _Nel! Nel!_ – chamava alguém do time dela – _Vêm logo!_

- To indo! – respondeu ela – A gente se vê, anã! – e saiu correndo.

- Só se for no inferno. – retrucou baixinho. Ichigo riu.

Ainda faltava meia hora para começar o jogo.

- Oe, Rukia! Aonde você tá indo? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Esqueci minha joelheira no vestiário, vou lá pegar. – explicou ela.

- Mm.. ok.

Lá no vestiário..

- Achei! – exclama Rukia, pondo a sua joelheira.

- Mm.. Veja quem está aqui. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

- V-Você?! – Rukia arregala os olhos ao conhecer aquele homem.

- Quem mais poderia ser, boneca? – ele dá um sorriso.

- O que você quer? – ela pergunta.

- Ora, ora. Mas que pergunta é essa, Rukia? – diz ele, aproximando-se da morena.

- Fique onde está! Não se aproxime!! – ela grita.

Ichigo percebendo a demora de Rukia, e vendo que o jogo começaria daqui a 20 minutos, resolve ir atrás dela.

- "Essa baixinha.. O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?", pensou ele.

***PAFT*** O homem 'misterioso' pega Rukia pelo pescoço e a imprensa num dos armários. Ela tenta 'desprender' as mãos do homem de seu pescoço, mas não consegue. Já estava meio 'atordoada' devido à falta de ar.

- M-Me.. s-solte.. – falava ela com dificuldade.

- Dessa vez você não me escapa. – o homem falou.

- HEY! Solta ela! – gritou Ichigo, chegando ao vestiário.

- Mm.. Vejo que temos companhia. – ele fala soltando Rukia, que cai no chão, e retira uma faca do bolso da calça – Agora a festa vai começar. – sorri.

- Ora, seu.. – Ichigo parte pra cima do homem.

- I-Ichigo, NÃO! – gritou Rukia, em vão. A 'dor' de ver aquela cena se 'repetir' em sua cabeça era demais. Não suportaria perder Ichigo também. Não como aconteceu com Kaien e, ainda mais, por sua culpa, novamente.

O homem conseguiu acertar o braço de Ichigo, fazendo-lhe um pequeno corte, mas o ruivo conseguiu desarmá-lo, fazendo-o então, fugir.

- Eu voltarei, boneca. – disse ele, já longe.


	8. C7 O Jogo Part II

**Capítulo VII – O Jogo – Parte II.**

**

* * *

**

08 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

_- Eu voltarei, boneca. – disse ele, já longe._

- Droga.. – sussurrou Ichigo, ao ver seu braço.

- ICHIGO! – gritou Rukia, ao ver o braço do ruivo sangrar.

- Rukia, você está bem? – perguntou ele, pouco se importando com o braço.

- Idiota, por que fez isso? Você poderia ter morrido!

- É assim que me agradece por ter te salvado?

- Sim! Você não tinha que ter vindo atrás de mim.

- Você tava demorando.. E já tá quase na hora do jogo.

- Ahh! O jogo! – ela lembrou-se – Falta quanto tempo?

- Uns 10 minutos. – disse ele.

- Acho que dá tempo de fazer um curativo em você. – pensou.

- Nani? Curativo? Eu não preciso de curativo. – fechou a cara.

- Claro que precisa, baka! Já viu o estado do seu braço?

- Er.. Humph! – ele resmungou.

- Vem aqui. – ela o puxou pela mão.

Havia uma caixa de Primeiros Socorros no vestiário. Rukia limpou o corte e o enfaixou. Ichigo até que ficou impressionado com aquela baixinha. Ela realmente sabia o que fazer, e olha que o "filho do médico" ali era ele.

- Prontinho! – ela disse.

- Obrigado, Rukia. – respondeu.

- Sem problemas. Agora estamos kits!

- Acho que sim. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

O sinal de que faltavam 5 minutos para começar o jogo, soa.

- Acho que está na hora. – fala Ichigo.

- É. Vamos? – diz Rukia.

- Hai. – os dois se levantam e vão para o campo.

O jogo estava prestes a começar. Chegando lá, Rukia segue para o campo, se juntando ao seu time. Eles relembram algumas "técnicas", enquanto o time adversário fazia o mesmo. O juiz apita. Hora do jogo começar!

- Vamos lá!! – grita o treinador delas, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Os dois times estavam jogando bem. Ninguém havia cometido nenhuma falta, por enquanto. Já haviam se passado 10 minutos desde que o jogo começara, e nenhum dos dois times havia feito um gol (Na fic, os jogos são 2 tempos de 30 minutos). Nos 15 minutos, Tatsuki se aproxima do gol, a arquibancada começa a vibrar.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – grita o 'locutor' (N/A: se não tinha, agora tem).

A arquibancada vai a loucura! O treinador do time adversário, Aizen Sousuke –pai de Nell- acaba xingando a filha e todo o resto do time. Isso mesmo, Nell era filha do treinador. Sua melhor amiga, Halibel, uma das melhores jogadoras do time. Rukia e Karin –e o resto do time- vão ao encontro de Tatsuki. Zaraki fica festejando com os reservas do time.

- Go Go Tat!! – falou Rukia.

- Esse jogo já é nosso! – disse Karin.

O juiz apita novamente. O jogo continua. Faltando 5 minutos para acabar o 1º tempo, Halibel faz um gol. Ele vibra com isso mas, ainda não havia ganhado o jogo. A situação agora estava 'empatada'.

1x1.

Fim do primeiro tempo. O juiz apita novamente, mas dessa vez, para uma pausa.

- Muito bem, pessoal! – dizia Zaraki – Estamos empatados, precisamos fazer mais um gol para podermos vencer e manter a bola longe do nosso gol.

- Hai! – disseram as garotas.

O 2º tempo começa. Como haviam planejado, o time de Zaraki não deixava a bola chegar perto do gol deles. Passaram-se 10 minutos e nenhum gol. 20 minutos e continuou no mesmo. Zaraki pede tempo e o juiz apita, concedendo tempo ao treinador.

- Garotas, desse jeito não vamos conseguir ganhar. Temos que partir pra cima delas. Entenderam? – disse Zaraki.

- Hai! – elas assentiram.

- Muito bem, o plano é esse: Sakura, Kasumi e Haruka – Zaraki apontava para as jogadoras - ficarão na defesa. Karin e Tatsuki vão ficar no ataque, e quando uma das duas pegar a bola, passará para Rukia, que estará perto do gol. Fechado?

- Hai, treinador! – disseram em coro e voltaram para o campo.

O plano saiu como o combinado. As garotas "defendiam" e não deixavam a bola passar. Já Tatsuki e Karin ficaram uma em cada lado, quem pegasse a bola primeiro corria até Rukia, que esperava mais atrás, perto do gol. Dito e feito. Karin conseguiu pegar a bola e correu em direção a morena. Passou a bola para Rukia ao ver que estava sendo "seguida" por duas jogadoras do time adversário. No instante que Rukia pegou a bola, ouve Tatsuki gritar por seu nome.

- RUKIIIA!

Nell veio correndo por trás da morena e acertou-lhe uma "rasteira" bem no tornozelo. A baixinha caiu no chão, morta de dor. O juiz apita. Era falta, já que Rukia estava dentro da área.

- Você acha que consegue, Rukia? – perguntou Zaraki, olhando para o tornozelo dela.

- Sim. – ela falou firmemente, apesar da dor latejante.

Elas se posicionam, esperando apenas pelo apito do juiz para que Rukia cobrasse a falta. Era um momento um tanto.. tenso. Será que Rukia, com o tornozelo machucado, conseguiria fazer o gol? O juiz apita. Rukia sai correndo, ela 'finge' que vai chutar para a esquerda, a goleira do time adversário, percebendo para onde Rukia iria chutar, se posiciona para a esquerda. No último momento, Rukia redireciona seu chute para a direita e..

- GOOOOOOOOOOL!! – grita o locutor – E os vencedores são os _Karakuraisers*__ (N/A: gomen, mas minha criatividade tá escassa '-')._

Dito isso, a torcida vibra mais uma vez. Tatsuki e Karin vão felicitar Rukia, e ajudá-la a caminhar, já que havia se esforçado para cobrar a falta. O treinador, Zaraki, felicita Rukia e sai pulando pelo campo. O resto do time, Hitsugaya e os outros -que também estavam lá- foram até a baixinha também, felicitá-la.

- Go Go Rukia! – disse Tatsuki.

- Eu falei que iríamos ganhar. – falou Karin.

- Ruki, olha lá a cara da Nel. – apontou Tatsuki. As três riram. A garota estava levando uma bronca do treinador, junto com o resto do time.

- Isso é pra ela aprender a não se meter com as _Karakuraisers_! – disse Karin.

- É! – enfim falou Rukia.

- Mm.. – falou Tatsuki com um sorriso malicioso – Olha quem tá vindo aí, Ruki. – ela apontou para frente.

- Ahm? – a morena não havia entendido. Quando olhou para frente, viu _ele_.

- Parabéns, Rukia. – disse Ichigo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- A-Arigatou, Ichigo. – a morena corara um pouco, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vocês jogaram super bem. – ele disse.

- Arigatou, Ichi-nii! Quero ver você falar agora que garotas não servem para jogar futebol! u.ú – ralhou Karin.

- Err.. Bem.. – ele fica constrangido. As três começam a rir. No final, Ichigo também acaba rindo.

E assim, os três levaram Rukia até a enfermaria. A enfermeira enfaixou o pé da morena, e junto com o resto de seus amigos, foram para a casa dos Kurosaki comemorar. Afinal, havia sido um grande dia.


	9. C8 Parque de Diversões

**Capítulo VIII – Parque de Diversões.**

**

* * *

**

09 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Ontem após o jogo, ao chegar na casa dos Kurosaki para comemorarem, Rukia ligou para o seu pai avisando que dormiria na casa de Karin, e que eles haviam ganhado o jogo. Isshin pediu algumas pizzas e ficaram conversando até tarde. Hitsugaya e Tatsuki foram os últimos a irem embora. Sado, Ishida e Inoue haviam ido mais cedo. Keigo e Mizuiro também.

Amanhecia na cidade de Karakura.

- Oe, Ruki, acorda. – dizia Karin chamando a morena.

- *bocejo* São que horas, Karin? – pergunta a morena, meio sonolenta.

- 11 e meia. – responde.

- Quê?! – a morena levanta em um pulo.

- Calma, Rukia. – ela ri – O Hitsu ligou convidando a gente para ir num parque de diversões que abriu ontem, aqui perto. Você topa?

- Claro. – ela sorri.

- Ainda não falei com o Ichi-nii, você poderia perguntar se ele quer ir?

- Hai. – ela disse – Ele tá lá embaixo? – a morena perguntou.

- Não, ele tá lá no quarto. – respondeu - Enquanto isso eu vou preparar o almoço e ligo pro Hitsu. – dizia saindo do quarto.

Rukia vai até o quarto de Ichigo e bate na porta. - *Toc Toc Toc* Ichigo? – Rukia o chama.

- Pode entrar. – ele diz, pensando ser Karin.

- A Karin.. – Rukia paralisa ao ver o ruivo. Ele estava apenas com uma bermuda, sem camisa, deixando a mostra o seu belo corpo. Ela cora – ..perguntou se você quer ir ao parque de diversões com a gente. – ela fala, tentando não olhar para ele.

- Hoje? – ele pergunta.

- Uhum. – ela responde, ainda fitando-o.

- Beleza. Que horas?

- Acho que depois do almoço.

- Então tá, mais alguma coisa? – ele caminha em direção a ela.

- N-Não. – ela quase tropeça para trás.

- Seu tornozelo já está melhor?

- S-Sim. Eu v-vou ajudar a Karin lá na cozinha. – e sai rapidamente pela porta.

Rukia ajudou Karin a fazer o almoço. Isshin não almoçou em casa pois a clínica estava cheia. Após terminarem, Ichigo lavou a louça enquanto Karin e Rukia foram se arrumar. Lá pras 14h, Toushirou apareceu na casa dos Kurosaki.

- Vamos? – perguntou Hitsu.

- Hai. – disse Karin – Rukia! Ichigo! Estão prontos?

- Já estamos indo! – gritou o ruivo.

- O que os dois estão fazendo? – perguntou Hitsu.

- Não sei.. Mas acho que tá rolando alguma coisa entre eles.

- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta.

- Uhum. – ela o encara com um olhar o qual ele compreende.

- Pronto! – falam Ichigo e Rukia, em uníssono.

- Porque a demora? – pergunta Karin.

- A culpa é dessa anã teimosa! – ralhou Ichigo.

- Baka! – ela dá um soco nele – E a culpa foi sua por não me deixar cuidar do seu corte!

- Que corte, Ichi-nii? – Karin o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Err.. Nada não Karin. Vamos? – ele tenta disfarçar. Rukia sorri vitoriosa.

- Vamos, já está mesmo na hora. – fala Hitsu, tentando 'contornar' a situação.

Assim, os quatro seguem para o parque. Ao chegarem lá, compram os ingressos e entram.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – pergunta Rukia.

- Bem, eu e o Hitsu vamos ali. – ela aponta para o 'Túnel do Amor' – Querem ir também?

- Não! – os dois quase gritam.

- Então, nos vemos depois. – Hitsugaya acena para os dois, deixando o local com Karin.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Ichigo pergunta a Rukia.

- Que tal carrinho de choque? – ela sugere.

- Fechado. – ele dá um sorriso, e juntos vão até o brinquedo.

Passam a tarde toda indo de um lado para o outro. Os dois foram na maioria dos brinquedos do parque, e nem sequer viram a sombra de Hitsugaya e Karin. Ao saírem de um dos brinquedos, Ichigo percebe que Rukia olhava fixamente para uma barraca onde havia um coelhinho como brinde.

- Você gostou? – ele pergunta.

- Do que? – ela não entende a pergunta.

- Do coelho. Aquele ali. – ele aponta.

- Eu, bem.. – ela fica meio que sem jeito.

- Vem comigo. – ele pega na mão dela e vão até a barraca.

- Vai tentar ganhar este lindo coelho, meu jovem? – pergunta o dono da barraca.

- Hai. O que tenho que fazer? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Yare Yare, você tem que acertar 8 bolinhas nos lugares marcados.

- Só isso? – Ichigo pergunta.

- Não é tão simples, meu jovem. Cada bolinha é de uma cor diferente. Você tem que acertar a bolinha azul no círculo azul, com o painel em movimento.

- Mm.. Tudo bem.

- Tessai-san, traga as bolinhas. – falou o dono.

- Hai, Urahara-dono! – disse Tessai.

- Muito bem, obrigado Tessai-san. – sorriu Urahara – Pronto, meu jovem?

- Hai! – afirmou Ichigo.

Realmente, o tal jogo não era fácil. Ichigo tinha 2 bolinhas de cada cor, totalizando 16. Caso o ruivo errasse uma vez, teria outra chance, mas apenas uma. Ele conseguiu acertar 7, faltando apenas uma. Ele se concentrou, e mirou bem no lugar. O problema é que o tal lugar ficava indo e vindo, de um lado para o outro. Ele erra. Teria apenas mais uma chance.

- Ichigo, tudo bem se você.. – ela dizia, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo.

Ele podia ver a tristeza por trás daqueles lindos olhos azuis. Confiante, ele disse: - Eu vou conseguir, baixinha. – e sorriu ternamente para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Ichigo se concentrou mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos, abriu e jogou a bolinha.

- Parabéns, meu jovem! Você conseguiu! – felicitou Urahara, entregando o coelhinho para Ichigo.

- Baixinha, pra você. – ele entregou o coelhinho a ela.

- Arigatou, moranguinho. – ela pegou o coelhinho e sorriu.

- Quer ir à roda gigante? – ele perguntou.

- Eu adoraria! – respondeu, e ambos se dirigiram até a roda gigante.

Chegando lá, ambos entraram na 'cabine'. Esperaram alguns segundos, e a roda gigante começou a se movimentar. Ao chegarem ao topo, eles param. Já era 19 horas. O tempo havia passado rápido, e a noite estava linda.

- Err.. Então Rukia, você gostou do dia de hoje?

- Sim, eu adorei. – ela responde, abraçando o coelhinho.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu, um sorriso doce, que Rukia não pode deixar de perceber.

- Ichigo.. – ela sussurrou, pondo uma de suas mãos sobre a dele.

Ele a olhou, um tanto assustado. Ela estava mesmo fazendo isso? Ela o encarou, percebendo que ele a estava fitando. Ichigo foi se aproximando lentamente de Rukia. O coração dela parecia que ia saltar, mas ela não o impediu. Seus rostos estavam próximos, estavam quase se beijando quando.. A roda gigante volta a se movimentar, fazendo com que eles se separassem. Ambos coraram. Ao saírem da cabine, encontram-se com Karin e Hitsugaya.

- Então, se divertiram? – pergunta Karin.

- Uhum. – diz Rukia. Silêncio.

- Então, vamos? – fala Hitsugaya – Já está anoitecendo.

- Hai. – Ichigo e Rukia responderam.

E depois de um longo dia no parque de diversões, eles voltam para casa. Karin e Ichigo ao chegarem em casa se despediram de Rukia e Toushirou, que também seguiram para as suas. Mais um dia terminava.


	10. C9 Resistir?

**Capítulo IX – Resistir?**

**

* * *

**

10 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Como de costume, Hitsugaya foi até a casa de Karin para irem ao colégio. Junto de Ichigo, eles passaram na casa de Rukia e, assim, os quatro seguiram rumo a escola. Conversavam um pouco, riam, mas uma certa baixinha de olhos azuis estava meio "aérea" da situação.

- Rukia, tá tudo bem? – pergunta Karin. Sem resposta – Rukia? Rukia!

- EU! – ela dá um 'pulo' e olha para Karin.

- Rukia, onde você tá com a cabeça? Tá tão estranha hoje.. você não é assim. – ela pergunta, meio desconfiada.

- N-Não é nada não, impressão sua, Karin. – ela dá um meio sorriso nada convincente.

- Se você diz..

Ao chegarem ao colégio, vão direto para a sala de aula. Faltavam ainda 15 minutos para começar a aula, então, ficaram conversando.

- Rukia, aonde você vai? – perguntou Karin.

- Eu vou tomar água, já volto. – a morena responde.

Nisso, chega Inoue.

- Err.. K-Kurosaki-k-kun? – ela "fala".

- Sim? – diz Ichigo.

- P-Posso f-alar c-com vo-você?

- Mm.. tá.

Eles seguem para o lado de fora da sala e vão até um corredor meio.. vazio.

- O que foi, Inoue? – ele pergunta.

- B-Bem, é.. é.. q-que e-eu.. – a garota tentava falar.

- Inoue, você tá legal? – Ichigo a segura pelos ombros, com 'medo' de que ela estivesse passando mal.

Nesse instante, surge Rukia, um pouco atrás de onde eles estavam (N/A: pois é, o bebedouro ficava por esses lados ù_ú). Ela acaba vendo Ichigo 'segurando' Inoue, e não gosta nada disso.

- "Será que eles estão.. Baka, e se eles estiverem namorando? Qual o problema? Você não tem nada com o Ichigo.. Não é da sua conta..", ela xingava-se mentalmente. "Então, porque eu estou me sentindo assim?".

- Inoue? – o ruivo a chamava.

- Kurosaki-kuneugostomuitodevocê! – ela soltou tudo de uma vez.

- Desculpe Inoue mas, eu não entendi. – ele a olhou confuso.

Inoue saiu correndo. Ichigo ficou com uma expressão confusa no rosto, já que não havia entendido nada do que Inoue havia falado.

- "Bem que eu sempre achei ela estranha.", pensou o morango.

Segundos depois, Ichigo chegou na sala. Rukia já estava lá. Ele seguiu até o seu lugar e sentou-se. Inoue ainda não havia aparecido, onde será que ela foi?

- Então Ichigo, qual é o lance entre você e a Inoue? – perguntou Keigo, num tom malicioso.

- Que? – falou o ruivo, sem entender nada.

- Ah, qual é Ichigo. Dá pra ver que a Inoue está caidinha por você. – Keigo deu uma piscadela.

- "Então.. É verdade?", pensou a morena.

- Keigo, não inventa! ¬¬ - ralhou Ichigo.

- Ichigo, eu pensei que fossemos amigos! – Keigo choramingava – Porque você não admite?

- Porque eu não tenho nada pra admitir! – Ichigo deu um soco nele.

- Itai!! Ichigo, como você é mau!

Ichigo olhou de relance para Rukia, e estremeceu com o olhar dela. Estava.. vazio. Ele nunca havia visto ela desse jeito.

- "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?", pensou o morango, preocupado – Rukia?

- Fala. – ela disse, sem encará-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Porque? – ela respondeu, fria.

- Nada não. – falou - "Ai tem coisa.", ele pensou.

- Ohayo, bakas! – falou a professora, entrando na sala – Como hoje a professora de Matemática não pode vir, então teremos duas aulas!

A classe resmungou o típico "Ahh T-T".

- Calados! – ela quase gritou – Por causa disso, na segunda aula vocês formarão duplas, e cada um vai para um canto do colégio pesquisar sobre o tema que eu disser. – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu vitoriosa – Ah! Eu já ia esquecendo, eu formarei as duplas. – a professora então, cruzou os braços e fez o famoso "Bwahahaha" de Don Kanonji.

*gota geral*

A aula passou normalmente. No final da 1ª aula, a professora maluca pôs-se a escolher as duplas: - Vejamos.. Inoue e Sado, Hitsugaya e Ishida, Karin e Tatsuki, Mizuiro e Keigo, ... e Ichigo e Rukia. – pausa - Agora, prestem atenção energúmenos! Cada dupla ao sair, pegará uma folha. Em cada folha terá um item ao qual vocês deverão pesquisar e fazer um relatório para entregar amanhã. Good Luck! *Bwahahaha*

*gota geral*

Cada dupla se dirigia a uma parte do colégio. Ichigo e Rukia iam em direção a biblioteca, o trabalho deles era sobre a cultura japonesa (N/A: minha criatividade tá a mil ¬¬). O lugar estava vazio, nem o bibliotecário estava presente. Silêncio absoluto.

- Por onde começaremos? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Mm.. Eu vou pesquisar sobre culinária, você pode pesquisar sobre música. – ela responde, sem encará-lo.

- Ok, mais alguma coisa? – Ichigo tenta puxar assunto.

- Não. – respondeu num tom frio, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Rukia, - ele a segura pelo braço – eu te fiz alguma coisa? – pergunta, fitando-a.

- .. – ela nada responde, apenas fica mirando aqueles dois orbes cor de avelã em sua frente.

- Responde.

- Eu vi. – ela fala.

- Viu o que?

- Você e a Inoue. Antes da aula.

- E o que tem nisso?

- O que tem? Ontem nós quase nos beijamos e hoje eu vejo você e ela juntos! – ela quase que grita.

- Rukia, não acredito que você caiu na conversa do Keigo!

- Por favor, Ichigo. – ela vira o rosto para o lado.

- Oe, por acaso.. você tá com ciúmes de mim? – ele dá um sorriso malicioso.

- C-Como?! Eu, com.. ciúmes de você?

- É, porque não vejo outro motivo além desse pra você ficar brava comigo.

- .. – Rukia não tinha o que falar. Afinal, ela estava ou não com ciúmes de Ichigo? E porque?

- Viu, eu não disse? – ele se aproxima dela.

- Baka! Eu não to com ciúmes de você! Estou é com pena da Inoue!

- Pena, porque? – Ichigo já estava bem próximo dela.

- P-Porque ela gosta de um idiota como você!

- Será que é só ela?

- D-Do que você tá falando?? – ela encosta na parede.

- Rukia, - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – eu sei que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você.

Ao ouvir Ichigo sussurrando em seu ouvido, foi como se a morena desmoronasse por dentro. Ele estava tão próximo, até demais. O cheiro dele era.. tentador. As mãos dele em volta de sua cintura, a fizeram estremecer. Ela queria lutar contra esses sentimentos, mas não conseguia. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Os beijos foram subindo, lentamente.

- "Raios, porque ele não vai direto ao ponto!?", pensou ela, e xingou-se mentalmente por pensar isso.

A pele dela era tão macia. O perfume dela era doce, assim como quando ela sorria, ele adorava vê-la sorrir. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis que ela tinha, o deixavam hipnotizado. Às vezes ela era meio briguenta, mas ele adorava aquele jeito dela. Ela era única. Ela era a sua baixinha. Então, ele foi subindo os beijos, até chegar em seu rosto. Aí, ele parou. Olhou fixamente para o rosto da morena, ela ainda estava de olhos fechados mas, pouco a pouco foi abrindo. Encararam-se por um tempo, até que Ichigo fez menção de ir embora, e Rukia o agarrou pelo braço.

- Oe! Aonde pensa que vai? – ela disse, séria.

- Terminar o nosso trabalho, algum problema? – respondeu, também sério.

- Sim. Porque você não termina primeiro o que começou? – ela sorri maliciosa.

- Mm.. Deixe-me lembrar.. – ele fingiu esquecer o que fazia poucos segundos atrás.

- Quer ajuda? – ela o provocou, sussurrando em seu ouvido e, mordendo a sua orelha.

- Só se for a sua. – ele falou também em um tom malicioso, sorrindo.

Rukia o puxou para si, colando seus corpos. Ele a segurou pela cintura. Foram se aproximando mais e mais, até que seus lábios se tocaram. Ela entrelaçou os braços por trás do pescoço do ruivo, fazendo-a ficar na ponta dos pés. O beijo não começou, digamos, de uma forma "tímida". Uma nova sensação percorria por entre ambos os dois. Aquela sensação era como se você estivesse a muito esperando por alguma coisa, e finalmente tivesse conseguido-a. Ichigo pediu permissão para aprofundar _ainda mais_ aquele beijo, o que foi concedido por Rukia. Por fim, separaram-se pela falta de ar. Ambos sorriram cúmplices.

* * *

Ahh, arigatou pelas **reviews ***-* Espero que gostem da parte do beijo ^^

E pra quem acompanha a "**Sentimentos**", acho que vou postar um cap amanhã :D

Kissus, ja ne!

**Téh'K**


	11. C10 Ajudinha Extra

**Capítulo X – Ajudinha Extra.**

**

* * *

**

10 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Após o beijo, eles se entreolharam, ambos sorrindo. Ichigo começou outro beijo, um tanto mais ousado, digamos. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, trocando beijos e carícias.

- Acho melhor fazermos o trabalho. – ele falou sorrindo, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da morena.

- Mas já? – ela sorriu.

- Fazer o que.. – falou o morango.

- Só mais um pouquinho! – Rukia falou manhosa.

- Quanto mais rápido terminarmos.. – ao ouvir tais palavras, ela sorriu.

- Tá bom! – disse ela, animada.

Assim, Ichigo e Rukia foram pesquisar sobre a Cultura Japonesa. Rukia pesquisava a parte culinária e Ichigo, a parte musical. Quando terminaram o trabalho, faltava ainda 20 minutos para o intervalo. Ichigo sentou-se no chão, e Rukia em seu colo. Ficaram ali 'conversando'.

- Sabe, eu nunca te imaginei desse jeito. – ele brincava com o cabelo dela.

- Que jeito? – a morena perguntou.

- Assim, toda 'apaixonada'. – ela riu.

- Digamos que eu tenho meu lado.. 'feminino'. – agora, ele riu.

- Falaremos para os outros? – perguntou?

- Sobre..? – ela fingiu não saber.

- Nós dois. – ele falou firmemente.

- Não sei.. A Inoue, bem, acho que ela gosta de você. – ela ficou meio triste.

- Ei, - ele levantou o rosto dela – Nem eu, muito menos você, temos "culpa" de gostarmos um do outro. Ela vai entender.

- Mas, Ichi.. – ele silenciou os lábios da morena com um leve beijo.

- Baixinha, tudo bem se você não quiser falar por enquanto. Esperaremos o momento certo. – ele sorriu.

- Arigatou mo.. – ela mordeu o lábio, sabia que ele não gostava que ela o chamasse daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, pode me chamar assim.. – ele 'cedeu'.

- Ahh! – ela o beijou ternamente – Arigatou, _meu_ moranguinho!!

- Só você mesmo, _minha_ baixinha. – ele a abraçou.

Ficaram assim até tocar o sino. Foram até a sala entregar o trabalho para a professora e depois, seguiram até o terraço encontrar com seus amigos. Ninguém suspeitou de nada, já Rukia, não pode deixar de perceber que Inoue estava meio triste. O resto das aulas passou normal. Já à tarde, Rukia estava na casa de Karin, e as duas estavam conversando no quarto da morena.

- Karin, eu.. eu preciso contar uma coisa. – falou Rukia.

- Fala, Ruki. – Karin já suspeitava de algo.

- Hoje.. eu e o Ichigo.. – a morena mal terminou de falar e Karin já estava abraçando-a.

- AHHH!! Ruki, parabéns!! *-* - disse Karin – Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês ficariam juntos!

- C-Como assim? – Rukia a olhou, espantada.

- Ah, fala sério, Rukia. Tava mais do que na cara que vocês dois gostam um do outro. ¬¬'

- Ahm.. – Rukia continuava espantada, então, estava tão na cara assim? A pequena não sabia o que falar.

*Toc Toc Toc*

- Entra. – falou Karin.

- Karin, posso falar com você? – pergunta Ichigo.

- Claro, já volto Ruki. – ela dá uma piscadela e sai.

- Hai. – Rukia sorri sem graça.

- Fala, Ichi-nii. – diz Karin.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – fala o ruivo, meio sem graça.

- Com o que? – ela pergunta, novamente desconfiada.

- Eu.. eu e a Rukia.. – Karin o interrompe.

- Ahh, já sei dessa história. Vá direto ao ponto. – ela fala diretamente.

- J-Já? O.O – Ichigo também fica espantado, mas continua – Eu quero pedir a Rukia em.. namoro. Mas não sei como.

- Ahh, Ichi-nii! *-* - Karin suspira e volta a falar – Bem, vou te dar umas dicas.

E eles ficam conversando por alguns minutos, enquanto Rukia a esperava no quarto, voando em seus pensamentos, sobre um certo morango.

- Ruki, - diz Karin ao voltar – parece que o Hitsu não está muito bem, eu vou lá na casa dele rapidinho, você se importa de me esperar aqui?

- Não, tudo bem. – ela dá um meio sorriso.

- Arigatou!! Eu já volto. – diz Karin ao sair.

- Ok. – responde - "Muito estranho isso..", pensa a morena.

Ichigo foi para a cozinha preparar alguns lanches. Ele pegou uma cesta e colocou tudo dentro, não esquecendo da toalha xadrez.

- Ah! Não posso esquecer daquilo! – lembrou-se ele.

Seguiu até o quarto com a cesta. Abriu o armário, pegou uma caixinha que tinha ali, e pôs dentro da cesta, meio que escondida. Ouviu alguns passos do lado de fora e, de repente, a porta se abre.

- O que você tá fazendo, Ichigo? – perguntou a morena.

- Nada não. Só arrumando algumas coisas. – ele respondeu.

- Mm, sei.. – ela disse, desconfiada – E essa cesta?

- Ahm? Ah, sim! Eu.. tava pensando se você.. não queria fazer um picnic, hoje.

- Picnic? – ela abriu um sorriso – Eu adoraria, Ichi!

- Então, vamos? – ele pegou a cesta e, com a outra mão, estendeu para Rukia.

- Claro! – ela segurou a mão dele e saíram juntos.

Caminharam até uma praça que tinha por ali. Era um lugar enorme, com um lago e muitas árvores. Em um canto, havia um parque onde muitas crianças brincavam. Ichigo estendeu a toalha embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago. Pouco a pouco foi arrumando os lanches, sem deixar Rukia perceber a tal caixa dentro da cesta.

- Mm, você que fez isso tudo? – ela perguntou.

- Uhum. – ele falou – Não está bom?

- Mm, pelo contrário. – ela dizia – Está uma delícia!

- Que bom que gostou, baixinha.

- Escuta, Ichi.. por um acaso, a Karin tem algo a ver com isso?

- Bem.. ela me deu uma pequena ajudinha. – ele sorriu.

- Então, a história do Toushirou era.. - o ruivo a interrompeu.

- Não, ele está mesmo doente. – falou, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo.

- Ah bom.. – ela o encarou – Você não sabe mesmo comer bolo.

- Porque? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Você tá todo sujo. – ela riu – Você trouxe guardanapo? – ela ia mexer na cesta.

- Não! – ele a segurou – Deixa que eu pego.

- Ok. – Rukia o encarou, desconfiada.

- Sabe baixinha, eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele disse.

- E o que é? – ela o fitou, curiosa.

- Pra você. – Ichigo entregou uma caixinha para Rukia.

- Vejamos.. – ela murmurou, abrindo a caixinha. Seus olhos brilharam ao verem um lindo coelhinho. Ficou novamente curiosa ao ver que ele segurava uma caixinha. Ela abriu lentamente e viu dois anéis. Em cada um, estava gravado as iniciais I&R. Ela sorriu e fitou Ichigo.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou, também sorrindo.

- .. – ela não falou nada, olhou para o ruivo, ainda sorrindo e o beijou – Eu adorei. – sussurrou após separar-se dele.

Ichigo pegou a caixinha e retirou um dos anéis. Segurou a mão direita de Rukia e pôs o anel no dedo dela. Rukia fez o mesmo com o outro anel da caixinha. Trocaram mais um beijo, estavam aproveitando ao máximo aquele tempo juntos. Vez ou outra acabavam discutindo por alguma coisa idiota, mas sempre faziam as pazes. Ficaram juntos o resto do dia.


	12. C11 Alunos Novos

**Capítulo XI – Alunos Novos.**

**

* * *

**

11 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Hoje Ichigo acordara cedo. Já havia tomado o seu café da manhã e estava pronto para sair, estava apenas esperando impacientemente por sua irmã.

- Oe, Karin, vai demorar? – ele perguntou.

- To terminando o café, mas pode ir.. – ela falou – Depois eu vou com o Toushirou.

- Ok.. e não esqueça, nada de comentar sobre a Rukia e eu.

- Pode deixar, Ichi-nii. – ela disse.

Ichigo foi andando até a casa de Rukia, que ficava no caminho pro colégio. Chegando lá, bateu na porta.

- Ichigo! – surpreendeu-se Rukia.

- Ohayo, Rukia. – ele falou – Você já tá pronta?

- Uhum, só vou pegar minha mochila.

- Ok. – esperou o ruivo.

- Vamos? – ela disse, sorridente.

- Vamos. – ele também sorriu.

- Falou com a Karin? – ela perguntou.

- Falei, ela disse que vai manter segredo.

- Que bom.. – ela diz, fitando Ichigo.

- Por um lado, até que é legal namorarmos em segredo.

- Também acho. – ela sorriu maliciosamente ao ruivo.

Foram até o colégio conversando. Às vezes, Ichigo puxava Rukia pela cintura e a beijava, mesmo sabendo que _não podiam_ fazer isso em 'público', ela não conseguia resistir. Seguiram até a sala de aula e sentaram em seus lugares, conversando com o resto dos amigos. Pouco tempo depois, chegaram Karin e Toushirou. O sinal tocou e a professora entrou, anunciando dois novos alunos.

- Ohayo, bakas da minha vida! Hoje, se juntarão a vocês, mais dois infelizes. – ela dizia – Podem entrar, _Grimmjow_e Neliel.

Neliel entrou sorridente, já Grimmjow, entrou de cara fechada. Rukia arregalou os olhos, espantada, assim como Ichigo, Karin e Tatsuki.

- Neliel, você pode se sentar ao lado da "ruiva" ali.. – apontou para Inoue - ..e você, Grimmjow, sente-se atrás do grandão ali. – disse, apontando para Sado.

Ao olhar para Ichigo, Nel dá uma piscadela para o mesmo, que ignora. Inoue percebe e fica com um olhar triste. Já Grimmjow, ao passar por Rukia, não pode deixar de reparar nela. E Ichigo, acabou percebendo os olhares à _sua_ pequena. O restante das aulas passou normal. Nel de vez em quando olhava para Ichigo, mas ele continuava a ignorá-la. O sinal do intervalo toca, sem que ninguém perceba, Ichigo e Rukia saem escondidos e vão até a biblioteca.

- Não acredito que a Nel mudou de colégio. – falava Rukia, enquanto ela e Ichigo 'fugiam' para a biblioteca.

- Nem eu.. – bufou Ichigo – Oe, Rukia.. você reparou naquele tal de Grimmjow?

- O que tem ele, Ichi? – ela o encarou.

- Nada mas, ele fica te olhando.. sei lá, diferente.

- Tá com ciúmes, moranguinho? – ela abafou um risinho.

- Claro que não! Humph! – resmungou o ruivo.

- Ahh, você fica tão lindinho assim. – Rukia dá um beijinho nele. Enfim haviam chegado na biblioteca. E por sorte, ela estava vazia.

Rukia adorava ver Ichigo com ciúmes, tá certo que ele ficava um pouco 'resmungão' quando estava assim, mas ela adorava esse jeito do morango. Trocavam beijos e carícias, mas não por muito tempo. Não poderiam demorar, caso contrário, descobririam sobre os dois.

- Ichi.. – disse Rukia, interrompendo o beijo - ..acho melhor voltarmos.

- Mas ainda falta muito pra tocar o sino. – ele falou, beijando-a novamente.

- Eu sei.. – ela tentava falar – Mas.. mesmo assim.. podem suspeitar de nós dois.

- Não vejo a hora de não precisarmos mais nos esconder.. – ele falou.

- É, mas enquanto isso.. – ela sorriu maliciosa, dando um último beijo no ruivo – Agora vamos.

Ichigo foi ao banheiro, para 'ganhar tempo', e não chegar junto de Rukia. Ela seguiu até o terraço, onde estavam o resto do pessoal, inclusive Grimmjow.

- Kuchiki-san! – falou Inoue – Estávamos preocupadas, onde esteve?

- Err, eu.. eu fui até a biblioteca, devolver um livro. – mentiu.

- Ah.. Então, quer provar um dos meus doces? – ofereceu Inoue.

- Arigatou, Inoue, mas estou sem fome. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo bem, fica pra próxima, Kuchiki-san. – ela também sorriu.

- Alguém viu o Ichi? – Nel perguntou, aproximando-se do grupo. Ninguém respondeu – Eu fiz ma pergunta! Alguém viu o _meu_ Ichi?

Rukia estava prestes a responder, mas Karin segurou sua mão, sussurrando para ela se acalmar. Realmente não valia a pena cair nas 'provocações' de Nel.

- Waa! Aí vem ele. – ela saiu correndo até o ruivo – Olá, Ichi! – e o abraçou.

- Nel, me solta! – dizia o ruivo, empurrando a garota.

- Ai, Ichi! Como você é.. nem dá boas vindas a sua nova colega de classe.

- Nel, vai encher outro.. – ele falou, deixando-a para trás.

- Ichi!! – ela ficou choramingando.

Rukia via a cena há alguns metros dali. Sua raiva por Nel aumentava cada vez mais, o que a tranqüilizada era ver que Ichigo não dava bola para ela. Inerte em seus pensamentos, acaba esbarrando em Grimmjow.

- Gomen. – ela fala.

- Não foi nada. – ele diz – Kuchiki, não é?

- H-Hai. – ela responde.

- Grimmjow. – ele estende a mão.

- .. – Rukia apenas cumprimenta o novo colega.

- Você é linda, sabia?

- Como? – ela pergunta.

- Você é linda. – ele a segura e vai se aproximando.

- Hey! Me solta! – ela quase grita.

- Calminha aí.. – ele diz.

Ichigo vendo o que Grimmjow estava querendo fazer com Rukia, sai andando rápido até lá. Já a baixinha, pega e dá um chute nele, fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

- Itai!! – ele gemia de dor – S-Sua desgraçada..

- Isso é pra você aprender, idiota! – falou ela.

- Rukia, tá tudo bem? – pergunta Ichigo.

- Não, esse idiota tava tentando me beijar. – ralhou a morena.

Ichigo pegou Grimmjow pela camisa e lhe deu um soco.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com a namorada dos outros! – ele praticamente gritou. Todos olhavam a cena, inclusive Nel, Inoue, e o resto dos alunos. – Vamos, Rukia. – ele pegou na mão da morena e saíram dali.

- V-Vai ter volta.. – Grimmjow sussurrou.


	13. C12 Aliados

**Capítulo XII – Aliados.**

**

* * *

**

11 de Agosto – Karakura.

***

Ao chegarem até onde os amigos se encontravam, sentaram lado a lado.

- ICHIIGO! – começou Keigo – Porque você não me falou que estava com a Kuchiki-san?!

- Porque não nos falaram nada? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Bem.. – começou Rukia, mas Ichigo a interrompeu.

- Nós íamos contar. – disse o ruivo – Mas com a chegada da Nel, preferimos manter isso em segredo.. Sabem como ela é.. – Todos emitiram um "Ahh".

- Acho melhor se prepararem. – falou Ishida.

- Porque, Ishida? – perguntou Rukia.

- Olha quem tá vindo aí. – disse Toushirou.

Ichigo e Rukia viraram para trás para ver quem era. Era _ela_.

- Rukia, não pense que isso vai ficar assim. – Nel falou, com um olhar mortal sobre Rukia, e saiu.

- Ela tem sérios problemas. – falou Tatsuki.

- Concordo. – disse Karin.

- Err, algum viu a Inoue? – perguntou Rukia.

- Ela está.. Cadê ela? Ela tava aqui há um tempo atrás. – falou Tatsuki.

- Eu vou procurá-la. – disse Rukia.

- Pode deixar, Kuchiki-san, eu vou. – ofereceu-se Ishida.

- Mm, tudo bem. – disse a pequena.

- Relaxa, baixinha. – Ichigo sussurrou no ouvido dela, lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha.

- Oh, que bonitinhos. – falou Tatsuki.

***

Ishida sabia onde Inoue estava, assim como sabia o motivo por ela ter saído dali. Achou ela atrás de uma das árvores, chorando.

- Inoue-san, algum problema? – perguntou.

- Waa! I-Ishida-kun.. – ela se assustou – E-Está t-tudo b-bem.. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, vamos voltar? – ele estendeu uma de suas mãos – O sinal já vai bater.

- H-Hai. – ela suspirou e pegou na mão dele.

***

Não demorou muito, o sinal tocou. Todos voltaram para as suas salas, Rukia ao avistar Inoue, foi falar com ela.

- Tudo bem, Inoue? – perguntou a baixinha.

- T-Tudo sim, Kuchiki-san. - respondeu a 'ruiva'.

- Se estiver se sentindo mal.. – falava Rukia.

- É s-só uma dorzinha de cabeça.. Kuchiki-san.

- Então tá.. – Rukia estava desconfiada, mas resolveu não 'aprofundar' o assunto.

- Com licença, Kuchiki-san. – Inoue foi para o seu lugar.

- Ela tá estranha. – comentou Tatsuki, chegando.

- Será porque.. – agora era Karin que falava.

- Acho que ela gosta do Ichigo. – Rukia falou baixinho.

- Todos sentados!! – ordenou a professora, ao chegar na sala.

Rukia, Karin e Tatsuki foram para os seus lugares. Trocavam alguns bilhetes vez ou outra. Nel não olhava mais para Ichigo, já Grimmjow, ficava encarando o casal. Ele se levantou, fazendo menção de ir até o lixeiro, ao passar por Nel, discretamente ele joga um bilhete na carteira dela.

- "Me encontre na saída, atrás da escola." – ela leu em voz baixa – "O que será que ele quer?", pensou Nel.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a sair. Grimmjow foi o primeiro, Nel esperou um pouco, para depois sair. Rukia e Ichigo se despediram dos amigos e cada qual foi para um lado.

***

- Sabia que você viria. – disse Grimmjow.

- O que você quer? – Nel foi curta e grossa.

- Temos interesses em comum, sabia?

- E quais seriam esses interesses?

- Kurosaki Ichigo e .. – Nel o interrompeu.

- O que? Você é gay por acaso? – falou espantada.

- Não, idiota! – uma veia saltou da testa de Grimmjow - Você nem me deixou terminar!

- Ahh bom.. O que você estava mesmo dizendo?

- Vou direto ao ponto: você gosta do Kurosaki, não é?

- Sim, e o que tem isso? – perguntou.

- A questão é, tem um certo alguém "atrapalhando" você, acertei?

- Você me chamou até aqui para falar da Rukia?

- De certo modo, sim. – ele falou.

- Isso é perda de tempo, eu vou embora. – ela falou, saindo.

- Espera! – ele a segurou – O que você acha de fazermos algo para que eles se separem?

- Mm.. estou gostando disso.. – ela falou, agora interessada no assunto.

***

- Ichi-nii, você vai depois? – perguntou Karin.

- Hai. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Então tá, ja ne! – Karin e Toushirou acenavam para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Ja ne. – responderam os dois.

- Enfim a sós. – ele disse, puxando Rukia pela cintura.

- .. – ela apenas sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo.

Ficaram ali fora por um tempo.

- Ichi.. – Rukia falava – Obrigada por hoje.

- Não tem de que, baixinha. – ele deu mais um selinho nela.

- Mm.. Quer entrar? – ela sorriu para ele.

- Hai, ainda não conheço a sua casa. – ele também sorriu.

- Nii-sama? – chamou Rukia.

- Porque demorou, Rukia? – falou uma voz num tom fria, vinda da sala.

- Eu queria te apresentar alguém. – ela falou.

- E quem seria? – ele continuava naquele mesmo tom.

- Meu namorado. – ela disse.

- Como? – ele agora os encarou.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, prazer senhor Kuchiki. – falou Ichigo, meio sem jeito.

- Ichigo, este é Byakuya, meu nii-sama. – Rukia apresentou o irmão.

Silêncio. Byakuya encarava Ichigo com um olhar ameaçador, o ruivo gelou.

- Se nos der licença, nii-sama. – ela falou, subindo as escadas com Ichigo, até o seu quarto. Byakuya nada disse, apenas ficou os encarando, com aquele mesmo olhar.

***

- Desculpe pelo nii-sama, Ichigo. – a morena falou, sentando-se na cama com o ruivo.

- Sem problemas.. – falou ele, dando um leve sorriso.

- Sabe, acho que sei porque ele agiu assim. – ela disse, agora também sorrindo.

- E porque, baixinha? – Ichigo perguntou – Vai dizer que eu sou o primeiro namorado que você traz em casa? – ele disse num tom brincalhão.

- E é. – ela falou, mordendo o lábio inferior, o encarando.

- Sério? – Ichigo a olhou, um tanto surpreso. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça – E o.. – ele ficou receoso ao dizer o nome de Kaien - ..Kaien?

- Kaien não vinha aqui. – ela disse, meio triste – Nii-sama não gosta da família Shiba.

- E porque? – Ichigo perguntou novamente.

- Não sei.. Ele nunca me falou. – disse ela.

- Espero que ele também não tenha problemas com a família Kurosaki. – falou, meio brincalhão.

- Baka. – ela disse, já sorrindo.

Chegou mais perto de Ichigo e lhe deu um beijo. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, depois, Rukia preparou um lanche para eles. Namoraram mais um pouquinho e Ichigo resolveu ir para casa. Ao se despedir de Byakuya, gelou novamente. O moreno apenas o encarou e murmurou um "Até".

***

- Amanhã eu passo aqui de novo, ok? – disse Ichigo.

- Okay, - ela falou - ..moranguinho. – essa parte, Rukia sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o rir.

- Tchau, baixinha. – o ruivo despediu-se de Rukia com um beijo.

Ambos se entreolharam, cúmplices, e cada um seguiu para a sua casa. (N/A: isso pq a Rukia JÁ estava na casa dela). Mais um dia estava terminando.

* * *

Yo minna!! Arigatou pelas reviews :D Postei esses dois caps de uma vez, já não aguentava mais e.e Não to tendo mais inspiração pra fic nenhuma T.T Espero que gostem :)


End file.
